


Saying Goodbye

by Fictionismyfriend87



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Love, Minor Character Death, Vampires, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionismyfriend87/pseuds/Fictionismyfriend87
Summary: This is the story of a much older Charlie Swan asking Bella to tell him the truth about her life.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Saying Goodbye

I knew that this day would come.  
Hadn't Edward warned me that, "After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead."  
I really don’t like when he’s right.  
Here we were. Back in Forks. Back in my dad's home. Watching him lay in his bed, dying.  
"Bella, Edward."  
His voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard him perfectly.  
“Hi Dad, we are all here.”  
I took his hand and sat on the edge of his bed. Edward stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.  
"For the last 44 years I have lived on a need to know basis. I haven't asked many questions. I was just happy to be a part of your life."  
He took a ragged shallow breath and looked me in the eyes.  
"Here I am at the end of my life."  
I opened my mouth to protest but the truth choked the lie in my throat.  
"And I want to know everything. There are parts of your life that I know nothing about like when you would disappear for days at a time, only to show back up with some ridiculous story. Chunks of time that I know little about. Your...change. Nessie. I know that she is your and Edward's biological child Bella. Although, I have no idea how any of that is possible. I have watched her grow up. It's like watching you grow up all over again. At least with Ness it hasn't been through pictures."  
"Dad, you don't know what you're asking. What if you can't accept it?"  
I looked up at Edward. His brow was creased as he considered.  
"Bells, look at me"  
"I accepted Jake and he isn't my flesh and blood. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."  
Carlisle appeared in the doorway. He walked to Charlie's side and started assessing him.  
"Carlisle." Edward said softly.  
"I heard him Edward. I think it's only fair. But of course the choice is yours. Charlie is family. I don't mind him knowing the truth."  
Renesmee came in and sat on the opposite side of the bed and took Charlie's hand. She smiled and I watched him melt. The bond they had was strong.  
I took a deep breath and felt Edward squeeze my shoulders in support. I sat still for a second, wondering where to start. The beginning seemed as good a place as any.  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and began.  
Charlie listened silently.  
I hesitated where I thought he would be frightened. But a quick glance at his face told me he wanted the complete truth. As I explained Edward's desire for my blood, I saw a flash of understanding in Charlie's eyes. It was as if something that had confused him for a very long time finally made sense.  
I explained it all. I spoke words that should have shocked and horrified him. The accident at school with Tyler, James, Victoria, Laurant, the wolves, and even the Volturi.  
As I explained the truth about Renesmee, I was once more grateful that my checks would never blush again.  
I struggled with explaining things to my father in a way that wouldn't leave us both embarrassed.  
While I spoke, I relived each of those moments: the thrill, terror, and intense love. When I finished the story of the Volturi coming to Forks, I kept my eyes closed terrified to see Charlie's face, though it didn’t stop me from hearing his heart quicken.  
Once all of the words were out, I couldn't believe the relief I felt to finally share my entire life with him.  
I just hoped he wouldn't regret it.  
Charlie cleared his throat and I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes.  
"I love you Bella. Now as much as I ever have. I always knew you were strong."  
He looked at Edward.  
"Mind reader?"  
Edward nodded. His hands tensed on my shoulders and I realized Charlie was "speaking" to him.  
Edward swallowed and took a shaky breath.  
"Thank you sir" Edward said quietly.  
I looked at Edward and his face was raw with emotion. I covered his hand with mine. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.  
"Amazing!"  
I looked over at Charlie and saw Renesmee with her hand on his cheek.  
She was beaming, thrilled with his praise.  
Charlie looked at me.  
"Bella your world is incredible."  
"Thank you dad."  
"This makes it easier. Knowing that even after I'm gone you will be okay. You won't ever get sick, have to experience being a widow, or losing a child. Bells I'm so glad that you have this life."  
I had no idea what to say.  
Edward chuckled and he and Carlise exchanged grins.  
"What did I miss?"  
"I was just thinking that at least now we know where Bella got her acceptance of all things bizarre." Carlise smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Jake's here." Edward said looking over at Renesmee.  
She smiled immediately, snuggled close to Charlie and laid her head on his shoulder.

I could smell Jake before he walked into the small room.  
"Hey." Jake called out as he and his wife Ashlyn came in.  
After we all hugged, they both stayed next to Ness, Jake with his hand on her shoulder.

I was so happy that Jake and his wife had made it in time.  
We saw them less since, they moved to Canada a few years ago. I knew the distance took a toll on Jake.  
"Hey old man." Jake gave his best smile to Charlie.  
"Hey Jake, did you know Bella and the family are all vampires?  
Renesmee giggled.  
I couldn't believe Charlie was taking this so well.  
Jake gasped and looked over at me quickly raising his eyebrows.  
"He asked to know everything." I said simply.  
"And you thought you were cool." Charlie taunted Jake, smirking.  
"You're okay with all of this?" Jake was staring at Charlie. I'm sure he was worried that Charlie was losing it or maybe high on pain medicine.  
Glancing at Charlie, I realized how tired he looked.  
“Dad, why don’t we let you get some rest. We can come back up...later.” My voice caught, suddenly I was terrified there may not be a later. Carlisle must have sensed my question, because he smiled reassuringly.  
He sensed my question and smiled reassuringly.  
"Doctor's orders. Rest Charlie. We will all be here when you wake."  
Charlie nodded,his eyes already starting to close. Renesmee snuggled closer and Charlie smiled as he drifted to sleep.  
I sat paralyzed as the truth of what was happening truly sank in. After several minutes Edward, whispered, "Bella let's go for a walk."  
I don't remember standing or walking through the house past my family. All I was aware of was the crushing grief that threatened to consume me. We walked through the small backyard and straight into the forest. Edward kept a firm grasp on me as we made our way, me in a daze. Though I didn’t notice my surroundings, we ended up in our meadow.  
I stood in the middle looking around and remembered the first time Edward had brought me here.  
"We will always have this place. It hasn’t changed even after all of this time."  
Edward took my hand and looked at me sadly.  
"It’s so strange, I keep waiting for the tears to come."  
Edward ran his hands up my arms.  
"I'm so sorry Bella. I wish I could spare you from experiencing this."  
I looked up at him. He was as gloriously beautiful as ever.  
"What was it Charlie told you?"  
He closed his eyes.  
"Something I never deserved to hear, but never realized how much I wanted." He pulled me to him and rested his head on mine.  
"He thanked me for saving your life. For loving you so fiercely and for giving you everything you wanted. He said I was the exact man he always wanted for you. He called me his son."  
His voice was a whisper and thick with emotion.  
We stood like two heartbroken statues wishing for tears that would never come.

Renesmee-  
I laid there with Charlie for hours. Comfortably snuggled with my grandfather who had accepted me completely. When I shared my memories with him, he smiled and asked me to show him more. As he fell asleep, I started showing him the places we had visited.  
I hated leaving Forks.  
But I knew my family was right. My mom had changed so dramatically and I could not be explained. So 6 months after I was born we packed up and moved. We hadn't gone far thankfully. Just a few hours away into Oregon. Luckily the forests were still pretty and I could get to grandpa quickly, especially when I was racing Jake.  
I looked up as Esme came in to check on me. She smiled sweetly and rested her hand on my leg.  
"Would you like something to drink? I can bring it to you here so you don't have to leave him."  
I knew this would please her, to feel like she was taking care of me, so I nodded.  
I smiled to myself thinking of how proud I was to be a part of this incredibly loving family.  
I mean after all, they had welcomed my mom, me, Jake, Charlie, and then the entire wolf pack. It was so bizarre to think of the changes that had come about, simply because people were able to put their differences aside.  
All because my parents had fallen in love.  
Charlie shifted in his sleep and I looked down at him.  
He had been so fascinated with the places I had shown him. I started thinking about his life. He had once told me the furthest he had traveled from home was to Arizona a long time ago, when he had tried to fight Renee for Bella.  
Renee had this ridiculous lack of propriety and had met a man and spent a weekend with him. Charlie happened to call to talk to Bella and when he realized she was home alone he got on a plane. It hadn't ended well and that was when my mom stopped spending summers in Forks.  
It didn't seem fair to me that Charlie hadn’t ever traveled. He would never see the beauty of Ireland or experience ice fishing in Alaska.  
Suddenly, I realized that my grandfather had never truly lived. He had just existed day after day stuck in his routine. I was standing before I realized it.  
Jake and Ashlyn had taken a seat across from me on a small couch.  
Jake's head came up quickly and we locked eyes.  
"Nessie?"  
I couldn't speak.  
I looked at Carlisle who had come in the room and put my hand to his face.  
His eyebrows raised in response.  
"I don't think your mother would agree to that."  
"Where are they?"  
"I assume they went to the house."  
Esme walked over to hand me the smoothie she had made.  
"They are in the meadow." Alice appeared next to me.  
I smiled of course Alice would know where they were.  
"Call me if anything changes?"  
I looked over at Charlie and then back to Carlisle.  
He nodded grimly.  
I started running, heading straight to the spot I knew my parents would be; trying to reign in the anger and helplessness I was feeling.

Edward-  
I stood holding her, wishing desperately that I could do something, anything to ease her pain. When my parents died I had been too sick to realize what was happening. Bella looked up at me, eyes full of anguish. She reached up and touched my face. Even after all of these years it was still like a pleasant shock of electricity  
"I’m sorry. You’re here comforting me, but you are hurting too." She said.  
She looked into my eyes and I knew she could see through any pretense I could ever try to put up.  
"Charlie has become like a father to me. To see him like that…."  
I closed my eyes, unable to say the words that would hurt us further.  
"Dad!"  
If my heart still beat, it would have stopped in that moment. It was Renesmee screaming for me in her mind. The panic and pain in her voice had me breaking away from Bella and running.  
Bella followed, calling my name. I was too terrified to answer. I realized Charlie must be gone. That was the only thing that could make her pain so intense. We made it back to the main trail when I saw her. She was standing still, her hands clenched in fists. The anger on her face didn't make sense. Her mind was racing. Her thoughts were flashing by so quickly I was struggling to understand.  
Bella stopped as soon as she saw Renesmee, hand covering her mouth. I didn't have to read her mind to know she also thought Charlie must be gone.  
"Ness?"  
I held my hand out to her. She looked me in the eyes.  
"Save him." She thought.  
I froze  
"Edward, Ness what is going on?"  
Bella realized she was missing something.  
I couldn't say anything. I was still too shocked at what Ness was thinking.  
"Save him." Ness said through clenched teeth.  
"Ness!" Bella gasped.  
Renesmee looked at us, the pain of her thoughts cutting me to my core. The pain of my child felt wrong to me.. Just like her mother, I wanted only to care for her, give her what she wanted. I wanted nothing more in this entire world than both their happiness.  
We all stood there saying nothing for a few minutes.  
"SAVE HIM!" Ness yelled now and all her walls crumbled.  
"This isn't fair." She cried with tears streaming down her face. "Mom please! Save grandpa! He can be with us forever! He doesn't have to die! Why aren't you stopping this? Don't you love him too? Don't you want him to stop suffering?!"  
Bella was frozen. Her face was a mix of horror and shock. Ness had never spoken to us like this before.  
I listened to Ness's mind. She was going through all of the reasons why Charlie should become like us.  
Her heart was so pure. It only made this so much harder.  
"Ness, hunny we talked about this. This is the natural way of the world. I'm sorry I know how much this hurts." I said softly.  
"I love him too, but Charlie would never want this life." Bella said quietly.  
I knew Ness was at her breaking point. Her knees buckled. I was holding her before she hit the ground.  
"Dad!" She sobbed. "Please. Don't let him die"  
Bella came to us and Ness reached for her.  
I stood there holding the two people who made up my world. 

Bella-  
I reached over and brushed Renesmee's hair out of her face. We had been sitting on the ground with our heads on Edward's shoulders. Ness had finally cried herself out and had fallen asleep.  
"We should go back."  
In one movement Edward stood and cradled Ness against his chest. With his free hand he took mine. I looked at him and took strength from knowing he would always be by my side.  
We ran back to the house. Rosalie and Emmet met us at the door. Rosalie gave me a small reassuring smile that told me nothing had changed. Emmet took Ness from Edward and he and Rosalie went to the couch with her.  
Edward and I went upstairs to Charlie's room. We sat one the bed and I held my dad's hand and remembered all of the memories I had with him.  
Around one in the morning, Charlie's heartbeat changed.  
Carlisle was next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Charlie is deteriorating quickly Bella. I believe it will happen soon. I'm so sorry."  
I closed my eyes and nodded.  
"Ness." Was all I could manage to say.  
Edward and I went down stairs to talk to her.  
She was laying on the couch with her head in Rosalie's lap. Rose shook Ness gently and she opened her eyes.  
As soon as she saw us she was on her feet.  
'It's time." Edward said softly.  
I knew the terror and despair in her eyes would always be with me.  
Ness started going to pieces and I desperately looked for Jasper.  
I caught his attention and he understood immediately the plea in my eyes.  
Ness jerked her head up and looked at me and then at Jasper.  
"NO!" She shouted.  
"Just give yourself a few minutes Ness." Jasper said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Edward turned quickly to Renesmee and put his arms around her.  
"Ness no!"  
"Leave me alone!' She screamed struggling against his hold.  
"This is your fault! All of you are just standing there letting him die! Then you tell me to calm down. If you're going to let him die, then at least let me feel it! If you can't handle the pain you're causing me then go away!"  
No one spoke. Ness eventually stopped struggling against Edward and sobbed into his shirt.  
Jake was in the doorway. Tears were streaming down his pain filled face.  
"Charlie is asking for Ness." He said softly.  
His own heartbreak was doubled by the pain he felt for Ness.  
I saw the pain in both Jake and Ness's eyes and I was gripped with grief.  
"Ness." I said slowly. "Let's go see grandpa."

Ness looked up and regret was in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry everyone."  
Everyone was moving at once.  
Esme put her hands on Ness's face."Think nothing of it sweet girl."

Alice and Jasper each took turns hugging her.  
Ness looked at Jasper.  
He put his hand on her cheek. "We love you. We will get you through this."

Ness turned and faced Edward and me.  
"Everything is okay. Take a deep breath and know that it is all forgotten."  
Edward said taking Ness's hand.  
She smiled softly and put her hand on my cheek.  
"There's nothing to forgive." I assured her.  
I took her hand and we turned toward the door.  
Jake was still standing there.  
Ness looked at him.  
"Jake I'm so glad you are here."  
"Thank you. Seth and Leah just got here."  
He turned and walked out.  
We went into Charlie's room, and he held his hands out to us. 

We knew he had heard Ness shouting.  
"Ness, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to know you are hurting. But this is a part of life, human life that is. I wouldn't change a thing about my life. I have been loved  
and was able to love the best women in this world. You completed what my heart was missing. I'm tired and I'm ready to be with Sue."  
Seth and Leah walked in.  
Leah walked in and stood next to me.  
I took her hand and she smiled at me.  
"Hey Charlie."  
He smiled at her.  
'Hey tough girl." He looked past her at Seth. "It's okay Seth."  
Edward reached over and put his hand on Seth's shoulder.  
Seth took a deep breath and walked in.  
Charlie took a shaky breath and laid back, the weakest I had seen him. It was as if he had been waiting for his entire family to be here.  
"Thank you all for being here. Just remember that I loved each of you and I have no regrets. I have the best family."  
Ness laid down next to Charlie. Leah and I sat together on his bed holding his hands. Edward, Seth, and Jake stood at the end of the bed. Suddenly I realized that the rest of my vampire family had been in the room. Charlie had been talking to all of us.  
The truth was every person in this room had been touched by Charlie. This loss was felt on a human level by vampires and wolves alike.  
Charlie looked at me. I bent over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I love you dad. Rest now."  
He smiled and closed his eyes.  
Eyes that would never open again.


End file.
